As Life Goes On
by g3l0
Summary: After the events that occurred between the Gurak and Lazulis, Zael and the mercenaries are getting back into their daily routines: helping out civilians, managing the reptids, and finding time to be with friends. This story is focused on the breath of fresh air in the midst of chaos. (Might be continued... might not. Read it anyways! I'll try to make each chapter enjoyable.)


Slowly, Zael's eyes fluttered open. Streams of morning light glistened through the stained glass windows of his and Calista's room. It had been months since this had become their living arrangement, and it had been months since their final battle.

Thinking of it still bothered him sometimes. The hurt seemed to have made a home in his chest and would only ever pain him if he thought about how he had to lay Dagran to rest, so Zael tried not to think of that part often - though it was very hard to do. So, in an attempt to try and keep his mind off of it, he spent his time helping with the reconstruction of Lazulis Island, whether that meant literal construction or simply aiding the citizens who were adjusting to the new lifestyle. Gurak and humans living together.

For most, it had been an easy transition, but for others it was one that still required a middle-man with a lot of persuasive or charismatic skill. Most of the time it was Zael that acted as the peacemaker, as he was the savior of Lazulis, but in some cases it was Lowell, and in even rarer cases it was Syrenne.

Today was another one of those days for Zael. Or perhaps Lowell. Or maybe Syrenne. Despite whoever caused the results to be in the mercenaries' favor, as their 'leader', it seemed like each day always had a new problem for him to solve. It had always been that way, ever since the group had began living on the island. So, although the smooth velvet bed sheets and a lovely girl beside him only made him want to stay in bed longer, Zael sat up and looked down at his hand.

He glanced at the Mark of the Outsider, a _memory_ of the power that had caused everything to happen. Now a _tattoo_ commemorating how power had led power-hungry men to fall... A _reminder_ of losing the man he had looked up to and adored like family. The Mark of the Outsider was proof that it had happened and became Zael's source of motivation to go on. It's what Dagran had told him to do in his final moments, when he seemed to mean what he said the most...

With determination to take on whatever challenges faced him today, Zael stood to get dressed. As he dressed and eventually slipped on his other boot, Calista had stirred awake and sleepily rubbed at her eyes. "Zael?" She cooed, "You're leaving this early?"

Zael turned back to smile at her. "It's already about time to wake up, your majesty!" He teased. Calista pouted at him and her eyebrows knit together as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed. "Where are you going today?" She asked.

Feeling that she was in the mood to be inquisitive, Zael decided to take a seat on one of the lounge chairs in her room. _Their_ room. "Not sure," he answered, "It always depends on who I run into." Calista looked at him with curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Some days I help a merchant sell his goods, and other days I get rid of some Reptids that have been troubling the people who go near the sewers."

Calista got up from her bed and began to slip on her dress; with snark and a teasing tone, she added, "And some days I tell sweet lies to ladies who wait for me in taverns". Zael's head snapped up to look at her, "What?" He gaped, "Where did you hear that?"

Calista spun around on her heel and smiled mischievously at her husband, "I speak to the fortune teller at times, and sometimes," she whispered as she strode over to hold Zael's hand in hers, "when I get out of the castle, I also listen to what the townsfolk have to say".

Zael looked up into her twinkling eyes for a while as if to read them, but he simply sighed and shook his head with a smile. "What in the world will Lazulis Island do with you?"

Calista's laugh was a beautiful sound that resounded throughout their room. It was one that Zael was glad to hear more of. It sounded like she was free. "You're like the bird."

"The bird?" She asked, "Why am I like the bird? What bird?"

Zael glanced back at the empty birdcage that stood in the corner of their room. Since the final Gurak intrusion, it had never received a new resident. "Ah," she muttered as she turned to look at the cage.

Calista let go of Zael's hand and instead held her own above her chest. As she did so, Zael tried to bury the boyish disappointment deep down in his chest. He had not wanted to let go of her hand.

"No wonder I still keep that thing around. It's like it reminds me that I'm free as well." She said with a wide smile as she turned back to Zael.

As the Mark was his reminder, the birdcage was hers. Although his more somber and hers more liberating, both symbols reminded them of the dream they had achieved and why they needed to live to the fullest.

"All because of you."

He smiled back up at her but before any more could be exchanged, a knock on the door was heard. Zael got up from his seat, answered the door and came face to face with a knight.

"Sir Zael! There, ah, seems to be a problem occurring in the city. Or, nearby, perhaps..." He mumbled. Zael's eyebrow arched in confusion. "Ah, well-" the knight quickly responded, "There was an incident between some merchants and some bandits on Lazulis Road! They would probably be very grateful for your help, Sir Zael!" The knight finished. With a crisp salute at Zael's responsive nod, the knight made his way back to the military wing and Zael turned back to look at Calista, whom he smiled at.

"I guess I'll be helping merchants today."

Zael stepped out into the hall when he heard Calista's footsteps behind him. "Not without me," she said cheerily. Zael turned around as she closed the bedroom door behind them. "What? Calista, aren't there matters for you to take care of here?" Calista's face scrunched up and Zael immediately regretted bringing it up.

"This is my island and these are my people, I know it would help them even more if I spent my time with them directly rather than in a run-down castle with documents that hardly affect their lives besides the market and trade." Zael paused for a moment and stared at her. When he finally nodded his head reluctantly, Calista's stern features softened.

"You will get the adventure you so desire, Calista," he grinned, and as she grinned back, he grabbed her hand and thus began today's little journey out of the castle to look for the merchants in need of help.


End file.
